


If Ever You Wanted It

by Runawynd



Category: Crimson Cross
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Suggestive Themes, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's this spirit of his that keeps me spellbound. Surely, since I've met him, I haven't had a dull moment. I almost let out a chuckle, as I think about my good fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Ever You Wanted It

"Karl, come. Provide me with some entertainment." I can't keep this triumphant smirk off my face, as I watch with care how you enter the room.

At last, you've shut yourself away from the other humans... You now spend every ounce of strength and opposition on me. In my lavish mansion, we are the only occupants, living together under the bonds of a dark marriage. Yes, it seems I've won, my dear.

Recently, he hasn't spoken, and his usual display of emotion has ceased. It's as if he's trying to bore me to death; my true weakness. As if it's his way of still trying to fight back.

At first, I notice his multi-colored eyes wander to the enormous window. I sensed he wished for escape, but I knew he was aware of his eternal captivity. He watched the snow silently drifting towards earth; covering the world in a tranquil facade.

Speechless and impassive, he stands before me robotically, waiting calmly for me to speak. He knows he can't deny my requests, as he belongs to me. Ah, the choices, the choices! "Karl, beloved, how do you feel?" I start slowly with small-talk.

He turns in regard, but a void stare was my only response. Leaving me, then, to wonder what he might've been thinking. Perhaps he's wondering if my question was rhetorical...?

I laugh. As I do so, I notice a slight glare cross his beautiful features. Such an expression only drove me to an obsessive need for more. Of course, my playful banter would commence, but I'll admit, I was getting a little impatient.

"Karl, remove your shirt. If I'm not mistaken, your wounds from earlier should be healed. I want to take a look." All of the later was - naturally - convenient excuses. My only intent in this immortal life of mine is entertainment, and he never fails to provide.

Unceremoniously, he slid off his light shirt, folding it neatly, then hanging it on the back of a nearby couch. The dim candlelit room forces a soft glow around his pale, flawless skin. The skin is enticing, but as much as I'd love to play, I'm eager for more.

"Come now, no reason to be so cold. Won't you come and... warm me a little?" I gracefully gesture for him to join me on my armchair, to which he spoke his first words that night,

"I refuse."

"You... refuse?" It's this spirit of his that keeps me spellbound. Surely, since I've met him, I haven't had a dull moment. I almost let out a chuckle, as I think about my good fortune. When I recalled those who are jealous of my treasure - like Henry - I only feel more grateful.

I stand from my chair, then, to approach him instead, wrapping my arms around his body. Being undead himself, I'm sure he's lost most of his sense of touch by now. Meaning, he can no longer feel the cold of the snowflakes, or the warmth of my body as I hold him.

He does nothing to stop me from caressing his bare shoulders and neck. As my hands move up around his face, leaving a gentle trail along his lips, I notice his body begin to tremble. At this point, his pride is nearly shattered. He must truly hate me.

I smile. This relationship we harbor is one of hatred, and as such, it cannot turn from hate into love. I remind him, softly whispering into his ears, "I may have changed you, but our union is fate. This will be for an eternity - as you yourself wished."

"I never wanted this." He emphasized, bitterly. "You're selfish."

It's true, I'm possessive. But he is my possession, and I have the right. But Karl, I hope that you know by now... that I would eagerly give you my heart. If ever you wanted it, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Crimson Cross have no fanbase, honestly? It has such potential...And I think Karl is such a cutie =3


End file.
